


Clean Freak

by Emmatheslayer



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Danneel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7381564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/pseuds/Emmatheslayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>j2 Have fun after the  Tough Mudder</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clean Freak

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to lotrspnfangirl (pdlessard07 for all your help with this fic

_They did it._

It had been a long day, but they completed the Tough Mudder _and_ lived through it. Sure, their bodies ached and they never wanted to move again, but both of them knew it was worth it. Now it was time to have some alone time and Jensen was excited for it. In his opinion, it could not come soon enough! Just seeing Jared out there today, dripping sweat and mud, his soft hair pulled back into his man bun… it was messing up Jensen up so much that he’d been half hard all day. There was no way to curb it.

They’d spent most of the day around the guys and he was sure they’d noticed his hard on. It was hard to hide it with Jared winking and running that cute butt of his around in front of him. _Damn_ , he was hot. They both knew it. Hell, everyone knew it.

When the race had finished, Jared drove with Jensen in the passenger seat. They made the rest of the way back to the hotel to drop off the rest of the group, and quickly stopped by the room Jared had rented to wish the girls a good night. They happily agreed, never ones to give up on a girl’s night, and made their goodbyes, waving Jensen and Jared out the door to start their night.  

Jared took his spot behind the wheel again and they drove to a small condo Jensen was leasing. As soon as they made their way into the door, Jared plopped down onto the long brown sofa in the living room with a content sigh.

Jensen immediately scowled at him and said, “Jared! You’re going to get mud all of this house. Danni just had it cleaned and she’s going to be pissed.”

Jared laughed and rolled his eyes. “She’s always pissed at me, mud or no mud!” He smirked at Jensen’s look, but swung his legs off of the couch. “Must you be such a buzz kill? I mean, we just ran ten and a half miles! I just want to rest for a little, take a shower…”

“Okay,” Jensen mocked hurt at Jared’s half-hearted insult. “Just go take your shower and when you’re clean, come and find me. I will show you just how much of a ‘buzz kill’ I am.” Jensen grinned at him and turned away, walking upstairs to the bed room to grab a shower of his own. He knew from experience that actually showering with Jared would be more fun, but he was dirty and gross and didn’t want to be covered in mud when he and Jared made love.

When he was completely clean, he toweled off quickly and crawled into bed to wait for his lover who was taking his sweet ass time in the shower. Jensen was slowly becoming impatient. When Jared finally managed to get out of the shower, he made his way into the bedroom completely naked and drying his hair. Once again, Jensen found himself driven crazy by the sight of his lover. Seeing Jared naked and dripping wet with water was absolutely mouthwatering.

“Jensen.” Jared’s voice calling his name made Jensen sit up straight, his eyes widening as he took in the sight of Jared’s toned body, water still clinging to his skin, and he licked his lips and gave him a grin.

“Took you long enough, Jare.”

Jared chuckled and dropped the towel before crossing the bed and climbing into Jensen’s lap. He met Jensen’s lips in a rough kiss, his tongue mapping out the contours of Jensen’s mouth. “Well,” he whispered, breath hot against Jensen’s lips. “I wanted to be perfect for you Jen. I know how much of a clean freak you are.”

Jensen shook his head and let his fingers tangle into the back of Jared’s hair, guiding him back down into another kiss. Jared kissed him back with everything he had and Jensen moaned into his mouth before flipping them over. He looked down into Jared’s lust blown hazel eyes as he slotted himself between Jared’s long legs. His heart melted at the look in Jared’s eyes, pure adoration and unadulterated lust.

Jensen was going insane. He needed to get his hands on Jared right then and there, or he knew he would absolutely combust. “God, Jared,” Jensen groaned and found Jared’s lips again as he pressed down against Jared’s body. He grinned as he realized Jared was so hard he could cut glass.

He would’ve drawn it out, teased Jared a little, if he himself hadn’t been so incredibly hard all day, ever since he’d seen Jared that morning in his Tough Mudder outfit. Jensen had wanted to scream as Jared came down the stairs and just rip all of his clothes off, not caring one bit who was there.

Jared brought Jensen back to himself, tongue sliding over Jensen’s lower lip to get his attention. In a hushed breath he said, “I want you inside me, Jen. I want to feel you do deep, want you to fill me. I need you.”

Jensen was in full agreement with that. He wanted nothing more than to feel the tight heat of Jared’s ass clenching around him. Kissing him hard, Jensen pulled back and reached blindly for the drawer, nearly yanking it off its hinges as it slammed open in his haste to grab the cherry flavored lube and a condom. He kissed his way down Jared’s body, jerking his cock slowly as Jared spread his legs to reveal his tiny, fluttering pucker.

Above him, Jared moaned as he watched Jensen lube his fingers. He pressed against him, breaching Jared’s body with a finger slowly. Jared arched his back, his legs spreading wider as he shifted and lifted his legs to Jensen’s shoulders. Jensen smiled, scooting closer as he licked his lips and pressed another finger in, stretching Jared slowly, methodically, and drinking in every sound he elicited from his lover.

When Jared was stretched enough, he pulled his hand back and slid on the condom, lubing himself up, and slid into Jared’s tight, puckered hole in one smooth, hard stroke. Jared’s body tightened around him and Jensen bit back a loud groan as he started to move slowly in and out of Jared’s body.

Jared loved every second of Jensen’s hardness inside him. He arched into each of Jensen’s thrusts and mewled as Jensen’s hand wrapped tightly around Jared’s swollen cock and started jacking him roughly in time with his hips. Jared wriggled beneath him, pushing back on Jensen’s cock, spouting in audible words as Jensen sped up.

Jared groaned as he met Jensen’s lust blown, sinful eyes, his entire body throbbing with everything _Jensen_. He loved when Jensen was inside of him, taking him so deep and hard, giving him every inch of him. To Jensen, this was his home, inside of Jared where he belonged. Jared knew it too.

Jensen shifted slightly, hitting Jared’s prostate in time with a down stroke, and Jared screamed, arching his head back into the pillow, moving his hips harder into Jensen’s thrusts. Jensen fucked into him hard and rough and whispered against Jared’s ear, voice low and deep, “Come for me, Jay.”

It was all Jared needed to come apart at the seams and he came hard, shooting stuck white ropes of come all over his stomach. Jensen wasn’t far behind; seeing Jared fall apart beneath him made him weak and he gave a few, final thrusts into Jared’s lax, warm body before he came deep inside of his lover. They lay there, blissful and messy, simply content for a while in the other’s presence.

When Jensen finally pulled out he smiled at Jared, leaning over to kiss his lips passionately. “This was a great reward, Jared. I needed this after what the Tough Mudder put us through,” Jensen said and Jared nodded, laughing as he kissed him sweetly again. “As much as I want to stay in bed with you,” Jensen started, smiling back at Jared and trying to hold back a yawn, “We can’t. We have to clean up, you know how I feel about messes…”

“Yes, Jensen, I know you’re a clean freak,” Jared replied with a laugh. Jensen threw him a look over his shoulder as he slid off the bed.

“I am not!” he fired back, trying not to smile at the smirk on Jared’s lips. Finally, he relented. “Alright, well… maybe just a little.” 

 The End 


End file.
